Spike actually does stuff
by Chad703
Summary: SpikexTwilight a different spin to it some what lite fluttercord and sombraXcris
1. The start

Dear those reading this there are a few changes like power levels and dragon magic

It was a normal day for spike as he awoke and began breakfast for his boss and him self. This morning Twilight was going to be late again after there late study on level 6 magical transcends(Celestia said she wasn't ready). Which only made here quest(self proclaimed) harder. As the struggle to find miteral regarding this topic was scares and expensive. Now she couldn't access the Royal Library without her knowledge they had to find and pay the subject matter themselves(Spike had the farm gems get bits for trade). This left spike to pounder about life and studys.

Spike thought back to when Twilight broke his egg as a 4 year old, and only remembers living with ponys. His crush Rarity how he was confessing his feeling and then after a year to date still no anwser or hint of one. How Twilight was the oldest in there group by a year which made him a year or two under here guessing anyway(what he heard from there loud sleepovers) they never really talked about it. He thought she liked him from being the only guy she gave a nickname to at there age(he hoped anyway, or a joke about his size). Twi walked in stopping to look a him in thought. (All these years and he still the same size).

"Spike"

"Spike"she was getting concerned and brushed against him"you ok you look lost in worry?"

"Sorry just some stuff from the past"

"Rarity"

"How?"

"Its always her"she said, for some reason it felt bad no one thaught of her like spike did for her.

"Its just"

She sat at here place on the table sipping her tea.

"Want to talk about it to day?" We've know each other for 18 years and he is still comfortable.

Spike felt it was time to talk to someone anyone, why not his bestfreind."I conffest to her".

"When?"

"Year ago during the greed dragon form, on the fall down together."

"Wait a year ago and what did she say?"between bites of here haycakes"

"Nothing, not even a hint" he grow increasingly more depressed.

"Holy shit"

Spike half smiled,"yeah my thought exactly."

"Spike thats torture."

"Its eating me inside it hurts"

She got up and walked around the table and brushed up to him and put a arm around him. He turned and cried on her shoulder. For some reason seeing him breakdown mad her mad as hell.But there was nothing to do to help him right now. They. Spent a hour there and twi had enough. "Look either tell her or give up."

"Bu..."

"No, you need to be decisive" She let him go and watched as he knoded. He walked away to clean up and ponder his choice. Twi before she know it she subconsciously teleported to Rarity's house. She just wanted anwsers like why so long, why no anwser, did she care? Before she could think she walked in the store and found here updateing her line.

"Welcome to.. O hi darling how can i help you?"

"Well i have a question"

"Yes the winter lin..."

"No... Its about Spike"

"Is he sick, or does he need the bits for the gems?"

Rarity went to get the bits. Twilight reached over to her"I know about his confession"

"Ooooo... Well he is a baby"

"hes a year and a half younger then you."

"what how?"

"well i broke his egg at 4 and i'm 3 years older then you, well we dont know how long the egg was hatched so hes pro..."

"then why is he that size?"

"I dont know."(Celsestia shy's away the anwser)" But you thought a kid could help me study and reoganize my libary" (he did start cooking at 4 after i tried to nuke muffins).


	2. second

it all began here, well there now or is it then or when. Forget it here and now the second part.

Spike woke up in a dim lit cave. He was dazed and had a bad headache, as he looked around he found himself in a cave or underground lair. He tried to move but was un able to, as if crucified. He found himself chained to the wall. As he was about to fire breath a voice echoed in the damp room.

"Its no use only my magic works" as chrysilis slowed towards him.

"Why did you bring me here?"

"To break your seal, well curse in your case"she said a foot away as she found a spot to rest.

"What if i don't want my seal or curse broken?" He snarled at her.

"Well lucky you don't get a say."

"Twilight will come for me."

"Do you think she even noticed you were gone?"Before he spoke he thought about it. She may thought i freaked out.

"Yes"

"Why?"

"Because even if she thought i freaked out, mad, sad, or ran away she would want anwsers."

"That's ok with you the only person looking for you would be for anwsers."

"Rar..."he trailed off.

"Ooooo the white one that treats you like a baby or the blue one that makes fun of you. How about your only friend big red."he know she knows there names, and sounds lime she did some spying.

"So whats your plan use me as a hostage for a magical relic or.."

"Nope just the seal" She cut him off, as admiring her hooves.

"What will happen?"

"Celestia told you right." He couldn't tell if she was kidding. He just starred as if she changed color.

"She didn't hahahahaha well this is fun."she walk out and closed the door behind her.

"Just a few more ingredients and the potion will be ready luckily we weren't followed. I'm going to need to save my magic for the seal so flying it is."

Twilight sat there thinking of the possible out comes.

"Darlings do you think he got mad and..."R

"No, the point on the wall is broken and spike can't hit that hard."T

"He might he helps in the feilds."AJ

"But he helps me get gems."R

"But i pay him bits here as allowance."T

"He said something about a book."AJ

For my research that's were he's been and I've wondered how the books were so cheap.

"That aside these claw marks as if he he jumped in to the wall at a high speed."T

"You don't think he was attacked, do you."R

Then Twilight thought about it and had Rarity and Applejack stand in the center of the room, and played the scene out from scratched and cracked wall to the burned gem wall.

"Someone attacked him then took him away."T She said almost breaking down after figuring out. Before either of them could say a word. Twilight grow mad"WHY WHY HE COULDN'T HURT ANYONE AND THEY BLASTED HIM A POINT PLANK, IF HE WASN'T A DRAGON HE COULD HA..." Her friends saw as fire was taking over her main like when she couldn't figure out Pinky sence.

"I'm sure he's fine darling he's a..." Was all she could get out.

"AJ how would you feel if you asked a boy out and he didn't say anything and called you a kid?"T

"Well I'd be upset and sad probably depressed feeling like i wasn't worth noticing, why."AJ

"Yes why Rarity."T

"I thought it was puppy love."R Said on the verge of tears.

"Rarity did that to Spike for a year, a fucking Year."T

Applejack felt bad for Spike and Rarity right now.

"I'm sorry"R She said as slumbed out tears visibly falling.

"Twilight that was harsh."AJ

"I know but it was wrong for her string him along."T As she visibly relaxed.

"You should apologize"

"I will" She then began to shake and sit down Applejack didn't notice that her eye's tearing up.

"How am i suppose to find him?"T She said tears now streaming from her face as she looked to her friend for anwsers. Hope leaving her eye's then falling to the floor. Applejack wrapping her arms around her.

"I don't know sugercube, I don't know." As she stroked her main.

Spike hanged there for which felt like days(12 hours). Chrisylis walked in"morning sleepy head how was you night?"

"I was hanging in suspicious all night."

"Blue one said you weren't funny ha good one." She took out a small pot and a bag of ingredients.

As she mixed them Spike asked a question.

"Are those for the seal?"

"Yep but your not going to drink it are you?"

"Mind reader and Twilight said you weren't strong."

That visibly struck a nerve. She said an enchantment over the mixed pot. She than poured a cup and put it in her mouth. She then walked over to Spike and kissed him forcefully making him drink it. That was his first kiss and it was with a super villain nice. He wished it was with Rarity but he know that was never going to happen. She saw him as a child his mind raced as she parted making sure he drank it all. He couched trying to find air "was that needed?"

"I could have forced you mouth open with magic." She said rubbing her lips clean of the liquid.

"That was my first kiss" he said defeatedly.

"Your how old?"

"18" he said now shy of the situation.

"Want another?"

"Aaa" he blushed bright pink. She laughed at him as she un chained him.

"I was kidding,besides would you have drank it without that?"

"No i..." As he stud up he became dizzy and passed out.

"Now for the seal, and step two."

Twilight asked every pony in ponyville as she was giving up hope Durpy was giving Her the mail and asked why Chrisylis was headed for here Castle yesterday? But that was all she know about it. She headed to her last hope Celestia hoping she know something.

"Celestial Spike has been abducted by Chrisylis"T

"That is weird tactic for her"Luna

"She knows the seal on him"C Luna and Twilight looked questionably at her.

"What do you meen sister"L

"When the war ended with the dragons the king said his general tried to summon a demon and sealed it in an egg in equsteria, apparently they faild in activating the egg and seal so they scratched the plan and killed those who know of the egg even the parents. Only the general and his lead dragon knight know. But after the war the knight had second thoughts and told the king."C

"And i wasn't informed of this because."L and T

"Twilight you would have tried to help you friend and Luna would have help correct me if im wrong."C They didn't like it but it was the truth, no matter how much they didn't like it."We will send the the guards to help your search and a alert to Thorax about this at once."L

" I'm sorry I did what i thought was right, can you forgive me."C

"Yes"L

"I need time, we lived together for almost two decades and you thought it was ok to inform me."T she said as she walked out.

"She has grown over these years, she never talked back to me before."C as she said as a stay tear left her eye.

Spike was in a world of fire which calmed him and felt nice on his scales. The air smelt of sulfur and burnt fur like Rarity would do on accident. He heard voices in the distance he decided that was the path to go. As he neared the voice came as screams and he ran as fast as his little legs could go. As he turned a bin there sat four alicorns around a unicorn man and woman and a solid black colt unicorn with two horns. The colt asked "why is this happening?"

"You have been found to strong for this world and must be killed" One of the alicorns responded.

"He's a child"the women unicorn said in tears.

"He is a decent of a dead race that must be stopped" another alicorn responseded

Spike ran to stop it but the alicorns fired and the mom and dad were dead in a second the colt how ever screamed as the beams intensified, then silence was left as they stopped. Spike remembered two of them from Celestia's wall. As he dropped to his knees the alicorns payed him no mind as if he wasn't there. One spoke" Was this necessary?"

"Yes to save those in the future."

"What if he turned out good?"

"Unfortunately it is safe then sorry."

Then spike herd a voice "they killed my parents and me for the off chance i become evil and they feared me a child."

"How are you talking to me?"

"When you were in the egg i was put into your body to destroy the alicorns that fought the dragons."

"But they hadn't fought in a few hundred years."

"We know that that is when you were hatched."

"Im as old as sombra? But how was i only born 18 years ago?"

"My magic kept you safe and unbreakable until a master was selected."

"Twilight?"

"Yes the purple one has the magic we need to takeover these lands or protect it its your choice."

"Project definitely, so does this mean you will be with me forever?"

"No after this i will begone from this world again, but you will have my power."

"Why"

"Thats the way it works, the seal is broken and im no longer aloud to help protect you."

"What would happen if I said destroy."

"You saw what they did to me, besides after all this time we spent together you think i know your next move."

"But we just met and..."

"Don't worry about me my returning to my mom and dad hahaha i hope."

"Your not a monster you will, I know you will see them soon."

"I know when your lieing but thanks, now i think you better wake up unless you wh..."

"Come with me child, it's time to return you to your home."Luna said with a soft smile. The kid started to tremble.

"Don't worry she means the best."S The kid smiled and walked through the portal Luna made.

"Spike how are you here and why did he have to horns, where are you?"L

"Chrisylis broke the seal and that's when i was in this dream."

"Spike a kid can't die in someone's dream." Spike then told here how and why.

"I don't know where we are, but im safe." Where his last words before he awoke. His body felt pain everywhere, his bones felt like they were breaking. His blood felt like fire burning though his body. Skin felt like it was being torn apart. He could hear birds chirping, animals walk through the grass breathing. He smelt every thing from flowers to bugs. Chrisylis grabbed his head" focus on me and then pain in your nose and ears and eyes will stop." His eye's as he opened them the light burned his pupils as he closed him and did as she said. After an hour of him trying to find her and finally come in to focus. She got smaller he thought.


End file.
